Summer Flings
by Odoacro
Summary: Three years after the fall of Grima, at a Shepherds beach party, Morgan gets swept up by the force of nature that is Princess Lissa. Contains explicit content.


**All characters of Fire Emblem belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.**

*******

The sun was almost setting, and several of the Shepherds who had come to the beach party had left already. North of Ylisstol, there was a forest which surrounded a modest but clean and beautiful lake which was almost never visited, as the people of the capital tended to prefer going to the larger Lake Jagen to the south. The forest lake sometimes felt like the Shepherds' private resort, and there had yet to be another person that didn't belong to their group to worry about. The pristine, blue water and the surrounding greenery and cliffs to the west made for a beautiful sight that was just theirs to enjoy.

Morgan, the junior tactician of the Shepherds, waved a few of his friends goodbye with a smile and walked closer to the lake, the smooth grass and soft dirt under his feet gradually being replaced by sand. The young man didn't want to leave just yet, even though it was late. The night was pleasantly warm, the moon and the stars were shining brightly, and it just felt like a waste to call it a night so early.

Picking up a flat stone which felt cool in his warm hand, he threw it in a sidearm motion, but it only bounced once, creating a few ripples in the water that soon faded as the lake returned to its previous, tranquil state. He snapped his fingers and blew a few strands of his dark purple hair out of his face. Leaning forward with his head closer to the ground, he tried finding a new stone, and when he did, threw it and watched it bounce three times.

"That went better than the last time." A cheerful voice called out behind Morgan, surprising him. Turning around, the tactician saw that it was Lissa, the princess of Ylisse, who had apparently been watching him for at least a minute now.

Chuckling, he did his best to maintain eye contact as she got closer; like him, she was still wearing her beachwear. Where he had a pair of black and purple swim trunks that reached just above his knees, the young princess had opted for a surprisingly flattering, yellow two-piece bikini. "Practice makes perfect." The tactician said, turning his attention back to the ground, looking for another stone.

Lissa soon joined in on the fun, but got down on all fours in front of him as she looked over the selection of stones at the beach, almost as if she was analyzing the quality of each potential candidate. Morgan's eyes immediately fell on her rear, a sight that would've been hard to avoid even if he had tried, and sucked on his lips. The princess was a short, lithe woman, yet her ass was surprisingly big, and all of Frederick's grueling exercise programs she, as well as most of the Shepherds who worked in close proximity of the castle, had been forced to endure, had no doubt contributed to its smooth, round shape. The yellow bikini left a fair bit of the cheeks exposed, and the fabric of the cloth was stretched just enough to show that it may have been half a size too small to live up to the task of protecting the cleric's modesty. Of course, it wasn't something one would've noticed if they hadn't had the royal posterior so close to their face and in the most flattering position possible.

With a victorious cry, the spell was broken as Lissa jumped up, holding her arm up an inspecting her find in the moonlight. With a gentle motion that made her arm look like it was flowing like water, she threw the stone and sent it bouncing many, many times. It was all Morgan could do to look on and admit defeat in a competition he hadn't known he was participating in.

"Yes!" Lissa exclaimed, raising her thin arms and moving them up and down with a mild swing of her hips, looking as though she was dancing. "How's that, huh?"

He clapped a few times with a nod. "I'm impressed, milady; is that something all royals must learn, like a sacred ritual?" He had always liked this side of Lissa, how she was always so happy and positive even in the face of the most demanding of challenges. He had gotten to know her well during their campaign against Grima three years ago; she had often gone out of her way to look after him, and he had always been thankful for that. Naturally, it also helped that she was very beautiful and always a lot of fun to be around.

Winking at him with a cocky smile, she said, "Yeah, if you have an older brother, it's a necessary survival skill." If there was more to that story, she didn't tell him, as she took a step closer to him and changed the subject. "You okay?"

It took the younger man a second to realize what she was talking about, or why she would ask him that. "Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you! I felt a little guilty about leaving Mother at home, but now that I'm here I don't want to leave. I'm sure she'll recover from her cold in just a few days; she insisted I should come here anyway."

Lowering her shoulders just a little with a smile, Lissa returned to her usual vigor. "Well then, you owe it to Robin to enjoy the night, so come back to the party with me and have something to drink! I'm sure we'll all be sharing embarrassing stories soon and I'd love to hear what sweet, innocent Morgan has to tell us!" Not waiting for the tactician to reply, she grabbed him by the hand and led him back to the fireplace just some thirty meters away, and once again the tactician had to struggle to keep his eyes looking straight ahead.

The two sat down by the fire and talked to the remaining Shepherds by a bonfire, being handed a mug of beer from a massive wooden cask that Vaike had rolled all the way through the forest. They were all talking about nothing and everything, from the defeat of Grima three years ago and the state of Plegia to more mundane and silly topics.

The fire crackled pleasantly as the cheerful mood filled the air. A soft breeze rustled the tip of the trees surrounding them, and once in a while you could hear the sound of a fish moving across the surface of the lake.

Lissa sat right next to Morgan, participating actively in the conversations, but when she wasn't, she subtlely kept very close to Morgan. A stroke here, a soft push against him there, movements that always made her stay at the forefront of the younger man's mind. Perhaps he was simply imagining it, but it almost felt like it was on purpose, as though she was hitting on him.

Taking a drink of his beer, he drank slowly and focused on the bitter taste in an attempt to distract himself, but Lissa's hand soon found its way to his lower back again. It was so subtle; he doubted anyone of the people remaining saw it. She may have sat close to him, but she looked completely natural as she listened in on what the others were talking about, and yet it felt as though her full attention was actually on Morgan's back.

Her long nails drew circles on his skin, and she tentatively explored more and more of his back. The pleasant sensation gave him goosebumps, and he knew that the modest amount of alcohol in him was no explanation for that sensation, nor had Lissa drunk enough to blame her behavior on the beer.

Suddenly, she leaned in closer and whispered, "Is this okay? Or do you want me to stop?" Her voice was genuine, but her face was confident and playful, and she kept touching him even after she had asked her question, showing that she was confident in what the answer would be.

Morgan was still for a while, not saying anything, though that didn't deter Lissa, whose hand moved further down, close to his hips. His heart was pounding fast, understanding just what the princess was after, but unsure if he should accept it. However, the image of her on all fours flashed before his eyes, the sight of her perfectly shaped ass etched into his mind together with the more recent sensation of feeling her breasts rubbing against his arm.

"No." He whispered, lowering his cup. It was empty.

Flashing a white, victorious smile, she whispered back, "Perhaps you and I should leave early, then. Or, we could wait until everyone else has left."

That comment almost made Morgan cough up his beer. He smiled nervously, and enjoyed her caress in silence as he tried thinking of a plan of attack, as it were, though he had no experience with what was to come.

Feeling himself getting hard, he excused himself and took a short walk into the woods to make sure he hid it from the others. No doubt his erection would've been visible to everyone if he had remained under Lissa's spell.

The fragrance of the forest calmed him down, and he closed his eyes for a moment to soak in the scent of moss and grass. Morgan had mostly just heard the rumors and jokes about how quickly the Shepherds fell in love and acted according to their romantic impulses, but given how forward Lissa had been, maybe those rumors weren't completely unfounded.

He tarried longer than he had too, getting giddy at the thought of what exactly Lissa had in mind. A part of him dreaded that he had misinterpreted everything, but the dismissed the notion quickly, reminding himself of the invitation to be alone with her.

When he returned to the fire, he was surprised to see that there was no one else there except for Lissa, who held her arms behind her back and kept one foot in front of the other. The princess smiled at him, walking in his direction with confident steps that made her hips sway in a way that made it borderline impossible not to look at the smooth curve of her wide hips. They must have been wider than her shoulders...

Standing close to him, she placed a finger on his chest and continued drawing circles on his skin, looking straight ahead as she spoke. "The others got tired and headed home. They wanted to wait for you, but I told them I would make sure you got home safely."

"I'm nineteen..." Morgan said the first thing that came to his mind.

"And I'm twenty-one, so I've got a responsibility to take care of you." The blond princess purred, looking up at him with her round, blue eyes. She was less than a head shorter than him, but it was enough to get her to tilt her neck when she talked to him, and he could look down at the small part of her visible cleavage when she did.

Laughing with only a small trace of nervousness, the tactician said, "I'll be in your care, then."

Lissa seemed to like that comment quite a bit, as she grinned slyly, and her tone was low when next she spoke. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." She tilted her head, one of her bright twintails cascading down her shoulder and upper arm. "Now...how about we go for one last swim? I know you're not supposed to after drinking alcohol, but one mug is nothing!"

Reminded of her more tomboyish nature, Morgan smiled. "After you, milady." He said, still trying to get his bearings. Kicking himself mentally, he told himself to try to act at least a little more interesting; this would be a short evening if Lissa fell asleep in his company.

But the princess didn't seem to mind, instead taking him up on his offer and began to walk towards the water. Her steps still carried the same confidence, and like before, it was all the tactician could do but to watch. The way the yellow fabric danced along her butt and adjusted itself to her body with every new step she took was mesmerizing.

"I hope you enjoyed the little show I put on before, Morgan." The princess said, looking straight ahead as she got into the water. "Be honest and tell me what you think! Lay it on thick."

"What do you...ah." Remembering the very thorough inspection of the stones earlier, Morgan remarked, "Of course that was on purpose." He walked into the lake, the cool water feeling incredibly refreshing as the night had gotten a little more humid.

The princess turned around, the water now reaching up to just above her belly button. "Yeah, and I put a lot of effort into making that pose look natural, so I'm curious to hear what you thought."

Coughing into his hand, he stood next to her, and she stood close and placed a wet hand on his chest, while he as if by instinct placed his on her hips. "Well, it was, uh..." He looked to the side, as if unsure of what to say. "You have a very nice butt." It was an innocent comment, but he stopped himself from saying anything more vulgar for now; he didn't know how far he was allowed to go.

However, Lissa looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"And, well, it was hard to not look." He continued.

"Hmm, just look? You didn't want to rip off my bikini and give my booty a nice squeeze? I guess I've got a few more squats left do to." She sighed in an exaggerated manner, and her tone of disappointment was equally over the top.

"I think Lord Chrom or Sir Frederick would have my head even before the palace guards threw me into jail for that, milady." Laughing, he dared to stand a little bit closer, even though his legs were shaking, and his hands slowly began to caress her hips, not having missed the invitation.

She let out a sweet giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her soft, round breasts against his chest. "That's a fair point." She lowered her voice into a whisper. "But we're all alone now. It's just you and me in the middle of a forest, and no one would see if your hands got a little frisky under the water."

Now that she was so close, Morgan could really appreciate the smell of high class bath soaps which Lissa most likely used daily, giving off a fresh, floral scent. It seemed to intoxicate him more than one mug of alcohol ever could, and his worries washed away as he tentatively placed his hands on her rear. Keeping them there, it took a few seconds before squeezed the cheeks tenderly, feeling a mixture of wet cloth and smooth skin against his palm and fingers.

"Mm, nice, but I think you can do better, sweetie. Use a little more force; I'm not delicate!" She commanded, tightening her grip around his neck as if to spur him further.

Taking a deep breath, he clenched her ass harder, getting a pleased gasp from the princess as she closed her eyes.

"Ah, more...I've wanted this for a long time now, and I'm not just talking about tonight..."

His hands continued to explore the soft flesh of her rear, pulling down her bikini bottom so that it wouldn't get in the way. Continuing his caress, he particularly enjoyed the way her skin felt between his fingers when he squeezed her ass hard, and the accompanying, soft moan was beginning to make his cock hard again.

As the princess nuzzled against his neck and shoulder, he could feel the princess' warm breath come out at uneven intervals. Her entire body was now pressing against his, and the more squeezed the harder she seemed to hug him.

"Mm...not bad at all, Morgan. I especially liked you pulling my bikini down." She cooed into his ear, then she kissed him on the cheek and on the neck, her wet lips moistening his skin as they produced two low smacks.

Loosening her grip a little, she pulled up her bikini bottom again. At first the tactician thought he had done something bad, or at least not done a good enough job, but his partner didn't look displeased at all, but was rather smiling in that playful way he had come to adore. Her fit body seemed to bathe in the moonlight, making her skin look as though it was faintly glowing white.

Slowly moving one arm down along his body, she lingered just for a few second at his chest and abs, letting out an appreciative sigh. Her hand was wet, yet it felt warm, which was fitting as Lissa reminded him of the sun. A very mischievous sun, but a sun nonetheless.

Her hand was soon submerged below the water, and she began to pat his penis, stroking the bottom part of it with her palm. "Someone's getting excited, I see." She chirped. "Did it feel that good to touch my butt?" She asked, though it didn't seem as though she was expecting an answer, and she continued to talk to herself, "Mm, so hard..."

Morgan inhaled sharply, something which only prompted the blond cleric to apply a little bit more force. There was little doubt that she was enjoying herself immensely, and her hands soon found its way under his swim trunks, and that was when her expression changed.

"Huh? Wait..." She started exploring his erect penis more curiously than before, as if trying to find something out. Starting at the bottom, her thin hand slowly but surely making its way upwards, and her eyes grew wider for every centimeter covered. "Th-This just...goes on forever." Her voice was low and incredulous, a slight tremble accompanying the underlying excitement and surprise. Finally, her hand reached the tip, and she swallowed, remaining silent for several seconds before she spoke. "M-Morgan...your cock is gigantic..."

Laughing awkwardly, he offered an embarrassed smile. "Y-Yeah I guess it is a bit bigger than the average, based on my limited knowledge."

Not letting up on her grip on it, the princess muttered, "That's...one way of putting it." Swallowing again, it sounded as some of her confidence had left her. Maybe she was weighing her options and reconsidering her plan of attack. However, she soon tightened her grip with renewed vigor, and began to stroke his cock up and down with just the right amount of force. "I guess that just means I've got my work cut out for me!"

"Aaah..." Morgan ran a hand through his dark purple hair, unsure what to do with his hands while Lissa got to work. Unaware if this was as far as they'd go tonight, the tactician looked up at the sky and let out a heavy sigh.

Lissa laughed, pleased with his reaction. "Feeling good, are we?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"And we're just getting started, sweetie." She breathed hot against his chest, making long yet fast strokes along the incredible length. It wasn't enough to make him cum easily, but he felt like he was dancing in her palm regardless, no more able to resist the princess than a kitten being grabbed by the neck.

The surface of the water was constantly disturbed by Lissa's motions, covering the dirty deed that was being done just beneath it. She positioned himself to his side and leaned against him to get an even better angle to work with, once again pushing her breasts up against his body. He could feel the shaking of her body as she pleased him, and with this new angle the disruption of the lake's surface only grew in intensity alongside Morgan's arousal.

"Oh my, you really like this, huh." She whispered into his ear. "Maybe we should stop it here, because I've got more things in mind for you, big boy; it wouldn't do to tire you out too early." Letting go off his rod as soon as she had said that, she backed away with a coy expression, walking towards the beach and beckoning for the tactician to follow.

They walked up to the grassy part of the beach, further away from the lake. Lissa used her towel to dry herself off, even though she hadn't gotten very wet above where her ribs began. The forest was silent, but the light of the moon as well as their still burning bonfire where the Shepherds had been sitting provided ample light and painted the beach in a mixture of pale blue and warm orange.

Tossing her towel aside, Lissa walked up to Morgan and placed a hand on his cheek. "You okay? Nervous?"

"A bit." He admitted with a nod. "This is the first time I'm doing something like this."

"Do you want to keep going?" She asked sweetly, the care in her voice touching, but her worries were unnecessary.

"More than anything." The tactician replied without missing a beat.

And that was all Lissa needed before immediately kissing him on the mouth, her tongue quickly finding its way past his lips and beginning a frantic exploration. She massaged his tongue with her own, kept it going for many long seconds, pulled back for a quick break to get some air, and then she dived right back in. Morgan had always figured that one's first kiss was supposed to be calm and romantic, but this kiss was filled with nothing but pure need and desire.

Not that he cared. In fact, a romantic kiss sounded pretty boring right now.

Grabbing ahold of the princess' waist, Morgan's fingers played with the tight bikini, tugging at it teasingly and feeling the skin underneath it. He tried matching his partner's kisses, but mostly he was just being guided by her, whose sole focus seemed to be on his lips for now.

His hands slowly moved up her thin back, using nails to cause her to pause her onslaught as she moaned in his mouth, her body twitching slightly as she shivered under his touches.

Before long, his hands reached her bikini top, and his momentum dissipated. However, Lissa seemed determined to keep up the pace, and she removed her yellow top just as naturally as if she had removed a common traveler's cloak. Sadly, he had little time to properly admire her breasts as she soon dived for his lips once again, but he could now feel them squishing against his chest without any layers of clothing between them. It was a wonderful feeling; her nipples felt hard, but her tits were so soft, and the way they adjusted their form as she pushed against his chest was an addictive feeling.

She began to try and grind against his crotch, and although the height difference made that a bit of a challenge, it showed just how aroused the cleric had become. Letting go of his mouth for a bit, she began kissing his neck, shoulder and collarbone, her golden hair tickling his warm skin.

Seizing the chance to get some air, he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, feeling the princess' soft lips making their mark all over him. More pressing, however, was the feeling of her thin, perfectly flat stomach grind against his fully erect cock, caught between his abs and her lithe frame. There were so many impressions to keep track of at once! His mind felt like it was beginning to overheat as he tried making sense of what was happening. Her lips, her hair, her breasts, her greedy hands, and even her belly were all making his body feel so warm, and he was starting to wonder if he would cum before they could even get to the main event.

As if she could read his mind, Lissa reached down between his legs and began to once again stroke his cock, more intensely than she had back in the lake. She pulled it out of his swim trunks and marveled for a second at the sight, staring at it as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, her breathing heavy.

"Gods, Morgan, your cock..." Whispering in awe, Lissa pulled back her hand for a second and licked her fingers. She never finished her sentence, but she looked elated at the sight, so it couldn't have been anything bad. Humming as she gave him a few more strokes, she said, "Perhaps we should get going for real!"

Taking half a step back, she pulled down her last article of clothing, making sure the tactician was watching as she bared everything for him. It was the first time he had a chance to properly see her breasts too, which looked big enough to fit perfectly in his hands, with an almost spherical quality to them. He wanted to touch them, but Lissa walked past him, scratching his chin with her index finger as she did so in order to keep his eyes peeled on her, and walked up to a tree with a trunk thin enough that she could get a good grip with her hands. Then, she leaned forward, sticking out her ass and spreading her legs in an alluring, inviting position.

"Since you liked my booty so much, I figured you'd like this pose." She laughed, looking back and seeing his reaction, his mouth half open.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, he walked up to his partner and placed one hand on her rear. It looked even bigger without her bikini on, especially when it was sticking out like this, all presented just for him. "That I do." He said with a smile. "So, um, do you want me to...?"

She giggled. "Yeah, and as soon as possible!"

Taking a deep breath, Morgan could hear the blood pumping in his head. He had never been this aroused before. Of course he had been attracted to many of the female Shepherds he had fought alongside; many of them were as beautiful as all the heroines in the old stories, but it was one thing to admire someone from afar and another to be this close.

Guiding his cock, he began prodding the entrance of her already wet pussy, causing her to once again shiver under her touch, her desire burning just as bright as his. Beginning to push into her, he noticed immediately that it was incredibly tight, with the slick walls inside not giving him much room to maneuver. Lissa also grunted at the initial surprise, gritting her teeth as he reached further and further in. He took it slowly, both for her sake as well as his own enjoyment, relishing every moment of feeling her welcoming him.

After many long seconds, the princess said, "Heh, it's really thick..." Her voice was quivering slightly, but she was sounding no less aroused than before.

"Y-Yeah, about halfway there..." Morgan replied.

Her eyes widened. "H-Halfway?!" Sounding both excited and aroused, she readjusted her grip of the trunk. "I thought for sure it was almost all the way in..."

Chuckling without losing momentum, he breathed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh no, handsome, don't...aaah, aah! Don't worry about it! It may be a little intimidating, but gods it feels so good already..." She smiled at him, then returned to looking down at the ground, waiting for the inevitable real start.

Once he was all the way in, Morgan began moving his hips back and forth slowly, filling up the tight passage completely. Lissa groaned, her voice thick and and strained as she did her best to accommodate him, her grip and posture still steady despite the overwhelming task.

Getting used to both the motions and sensations, the tactician intensified his movements, grabbing ahold of the older woman's sides so that he could put more force into his thrusts. The massive rod pushed deep, deep into her core with every powerful motion, and Morgan thought he experienced new levels of pleasure for every minute that passed. This compared to nothing he had ever done before, and in the back of his mind, even in in this state, he was afraid that he'd grow addicted to this and forsake his studies.

Lissa's knuckles whitened and her legs started trembling just a little as a steady stream of moans started to pour out of her mouth. She turned her head back to look at him, then at his cock. Her face was hard to read, looking happy, horny, shocked, and strained all at once, her blue eyes wide and her mouth agape in a silent scream, having paused her moans for just a few seconds before they resumed once more. Her beautiful breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm of Morgan's movements, and he had half a mind to lean forward and give them a healthy squeeze, but he was afraid of breaking his momentum.

The smell of sex began to hang heavily in the air around them, providing a perfect setting to the vulgar noises coming from the two Shepherds. Morgan panted from the physical exertion, and Lissa's voice was barely recognizable due to the low groans from being completely penetrated by a massive cock, which was accompanied by raw, high-pitched moans and cries whenever she felt especially good. The princess' big ass getting slamming into Morgan with every thrust also produced a smacking sound at regular intervals, topping off the dirty cocophony.

Morgan was beginning to see the strain on Lissa's body, her arms shaking and her back tensing up even more than before. Her legs were getting wobblier, but he held her still and firm. They could both collapse in a few minutes, he just needed a little more time! He was simply feeling too good to stop now, his body felt like it was burning up, and all blood in it was rushing to one single area.

"Oh gods, Morgan! Uaaah!" Lissa cried, still looking down at the ground as she did her best to simply stay standing. "It feels too good! It feels too good! Your thick cock is making me feel so good I feel like I'm going to pass out!"

Laughing raggedly as he quickly brushed away some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, the tactician replied, "Don't, hah, do that just yet, please!"

With a few more thrusts, Morgan realized he couldn't possibly hold back anymore. The floodgates opened, and thick loads of white cum poured out into his partner's tight pussy, quickly filling it up to the point where it began gushing out of her onto the ground and down along her thighs. When this happened, Lissa reached her climax with a piercing shriek of pure bliss, her arms and legs finally giving way and she collapsed onto the soft ground, her thin body twitching wildly as it was being showered with even more of his seed. He painted her back and ass white, and when she turned around, more landed on her face and chest, catching her off guard as she let out a tired, surprised yelp before it finally stopped, and she lay still. She grew quiet save for her taking deep, heavy breaths, and she had a distant look in her eyes as though she was not entirely sure what had just happened.

Morgan sat down on the cool ground as well, noticing he was covered in even more sweat than he would've thought. He could feel a mild strain in his inner thighs, and his head was still spinning, but there was no question he could never remember feeling better than this, save for when they had defeated Grima, although that was for very different reasons.

After a minute or two, Lissa sat up, shaking her head. Cum trickled down her mouth, cheeks, and chest, and she still looked mildly disoriented, but when her eyes focused on him, she grinned in that familiar way and breathed, "Wow..."

"That was amazing." He said simply, then smiled with mild embarrassment, putting his hand behind his head. "I almost feel like I should thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine, believe me, so let's call it even." Lissa purred, standing up on shaking legs and inspecting herself. "Although I think I was being a bit hasty when I invited you for one final 'bath' earlier; I kinda need another."

Standing up as well, Morgan said, "If you need some company, I'd be happy to accompany you."

Smiling coyly, Lissa put her hands on her hips and declared, "My, aren't you just the perfect gentleman? I can already tell you and me are going to have a lot of fun together!" She nodded towards his still erect cock, then winked at him as she headed towards the lake.


End file.
